Worth All the Pain
by Prudish and Sensible
Summary: Moist and Adora get up to some good old fashioned S&M. I've been told this kind of fic is called PWP. Consensual, vanilla, kinky


Moist and Adora get up to some good old fashioned S&M. I've been told this kind of fic is called PWP. Consensual, vanilla, kinky

If your name is Terry Pratchett, then I am so sorry. Please don't be mad at me.

* * *

Moist lay spread out with all four limbs tied to the bedposts. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and was already getting hard with anticipation. Adora held her riding crop in both hands and ran it between her fingers. Grinning evilly, she licked the black leather tip and pressed it against his shorts.

"Does this sort of thing really get you excited?" she said venomously. "You're such a slut."

She could hurt him so easily. Fear filled his chest like fine wine. How far would she push him? He never knew with Adora. She had made it very painful a few times and the threat left a constant weight in his throat. Would the risk be worth it this time? He looked forward to finding out.

"Stop dreaming!" she barked. Adora raised the riding crop and brought it down hard barely missing his arm. Moist flinched, his full attention immediately on Adora.

She got down on one knee between his legs as a reminder to him that she still had her high boots on. She put her toe under his balls and giggled them up and down through his boxers.

"You've really been holding back haven't you?"

Moist gasped when she pressed his balls with the tip of her boot.

"I have, just like you asked," he said. "I haven't got off all week."

Adora pushed the riding crop up one leg of his shorts and stroked the length of his growing erection.

"You've been a good boy," she cooed.

She got on her knees and slowly ran her hands up his chest until her breasts were flat against him. Her voice suddenly hardened.

"Just like a pathetic coward. You think you'll get special treatment for that? I don't think so."

She grinned at him viciously. Moist's breathing quickened as she tied a blindfold around his head and whined when she withdrew her body. He gasped as he felt cold steel against his inner thigh. This was new.

Adora pierced the dagger through his shorts and pulled down one leg. Moist choked. He could feel the cool tip just a hair's breadth from his skin.

"No!"

She lay the blade just inches from his dick and drew it closer, shaving off a strip of hair. Moist pulled on his restraints in fear.

"No! Please stop!"

She put her hand teasingly close to his cock and cut the other leg of his boxers. The sound of it slicing through the fabric gave him chills. It reminded him too much of the sound of a knife cutting flesh.

"Please don't do this," Moist pleaded.

Adora broke through the hem of his boxers freeing his boner.

"You're body's much more honest than you are." Adora drew the flat of the blade up Moist's shaft.

"No! Stop!"

She leaned down over him and grabbed his hair tightly. She pulled his head up with a violent tug so their faces were just inches apart.

"Don't you dare lie to me."

Adora threw him back into the bed. She whipped the riding crop on his chest, making him scream.

"You make too much noise, you baby."

She grasped his neck under his chin. She drew her finger across his lips and tied a gag over his mouth. Moist's cock twitched excitedly even as he voiced a muffled protest.

"It looks like you're really enjoying this," said Adora, placing a single finger on the tip. "You're so slutty."

Adora slid her fingernail down the length of his hard cock and grinned triumphantly at his ragged breaths. She slowly rubbed his dick up and down with her hand, making him moan.

"Can't even fight it can you?"

She lay on top of him and sucked on one of his nipples while she tapped the other with her riding crop. She snapped it down hard and bit his nipple at the same time. He groaned and tilted his head back, giving her a chance to lick his neck.

"Keep moaning, I love it."

Adora licked up and around his chin and stopped at his gagged mouth.

"You want me to take it off, don't you? You're hopeless. Shall I give you a treat? I can tell you want my lips."

Moist made a pleading noise. She cut the gag with her knife and pulled away so he didn't know where she was.

"Wait, you said I could kiss you!

Adora laughed villainously.

"You're only worthy of getting my other mouth."

She straddled him backwards so he could lick her pussy. She touched this tip of his cock with one finger and swirled it around the slit, coating the head with slick pre-cum.

"Can it be that licking my pussy turns you on?" she teased.

His tongue moved with increased vigor. Adora sighed softly in pleasure not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan. Even with the blindfold on, Moist still picked up on the sound and chuckled. He immediately regretted it because Adora retaliated by sitting down hard on his face covering up his nose and mouth. He let out a muffled scream and tried desperately to free himself from the restraints. The lack of air made his cock harden.

"Don't move and I'll let you free."

Moist stopped resisting. He gasped for air as she raised her wet pussy from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Moist shouted through labored breaths.

Adora suddenly put his hard dick in her mouth, making him moan loudly. The sound was staggered as he tried to regain his breath. The pleasure mounted and he inadvertently started to move his hips. There was a loud crack as Adora struck his thigh.

"You dirty slut, you want me this badly! You're going to suck my pussy until you learn!"

Adora brought her hips down hard on his face. He licked her roughly, surrounded by her scent. She panted in pleasure and couldn't stop herself from shouting when he suddenly attacked her clit.

"You- you like it don't you?" she moaned as she stroked his dick.

Adora turned around to saddle him face to face and sat on the very tip of his cock. Moist could feel her pussy so aggravatingly close, hot, and soaking wet. He pushed up only to feel the sting of the riding crop as it smacked his nipples twice. He pulled on the ropes and screamed.

"You want it?" murmured Adora villainously. "You're going to have to beg for it."

"Please," he pleaded. "Please fuck me!"

"You filthy pervert," Adora growled and brought the riding crop down on his thigh.

"Please, I'm nothing but a slutty coward of a man and I need your pussy!"

Adora lowered herself only halfway. Beneath the blindfold, Moist couldn't see her self-satisfied grin.

"I can't take it anymore! I'll go crazy! Please take pity on me!

He moaned loudly and curled his toes as Adora sat down all the way.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm not worthy! Take my useless dirty cock and do what you will to it!"

Adora shook her head. It was overly dramatic but then again Moist liked the dramatic.

"Lift your hips," Adora said into his ear.

Adora smiled as Moist's thick cock pressed deep inside her. "Now stay still."

His senses perked. Would this be good or bad? Adora removed his blindfold so he could see her lustful face and disheveled hair. He settled on good. He was wrong.

Adora turned the riding crop around and inserted the knobbed handle into Moist's ass. He made a short sound of surprise and strained against the ropes as she pushed it further. He unconsciously tried to move away. In an instant, Adora abandoned the riding crop, grabbed Moist's throat, and retrieved the dagger. She slid the flat of the blade down his cheek.

"I can make this much more painful," she said, piercing the skin with a small warning cut. "You are not to move again."

He whimpered as a drop of blood ran down his cheek. Fear raced through his body at the sight of her cold eyes and merciless smirk. True doubt began to form in his mind.

"Is my little boy scared?" she asked mockingly. "Get used to it."

Adora plunged the end of the riding crop firmly into Moist's ass at the same time as she tightened her muscles around his cock. She churned the crop around inside him, pulling it in and out, delighting in the little sounds he made. She moved her hips up and down, making Moist groan loudly.

"What kind of man likes it in the ass? You're just a filthy whore."

"I'm not! Stop! It hurts!" he said.

Moist bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. The sensation of being violated so completely was overpowering. He could feel himself entering and being entered at the same time and it was driving him crazy.

"I'm not like that." Moist panted in shallow protest.

"You little liar. Your cock says otherwise," said Adora, pumping him faster.

She suddenly jammed the end of the riding crop against Moist's prostate, making him shout her name.

"It gives you a raging hard on whenever I do that doesn't it. I can feel you dick throbbing inside me. You'd rather get fucked by a man!"

"No! Never! Only you, my body belongs only to you!"

Adora kissed him roughly, thrusting her tongue past his lips and claiming his mouth. She twined her fingers in his hair, tugging slightly. She stabbed herself on Moist's rock hard dick over and over.

"How do you like my pussy?" she said breathlessly, her soft tits jiggling above him.

"You're pussy is the best!" Moist shouted as Adora kissed his collar. "It's so hot and tight!"

"Does your dick really feel that good?"

"Your pussy is- gripping down on me- so tight!" Moist groaned, barely able to get the words out. "It feels like my dicks melting away! It feels so good! I'm gonna come!"

Adora ripped the riding crop out of Moist's ass and brought it down on him three times.

"You'll have to keep it up until I'm satisfied," growled Adora, her teeth shining ravenously. "This isn't over until I've come."

Moist whimpered as he held back. He knew what would happen if he disobeyed her. He gritted his teeth, straining against the bindings and his own climax. The feeling of Adora's pussy gripping him was driving him to the edge.

"Please- Please let me come! You feel so good! I can't stand it!"

His lover made a noise that was partially a laugh and partially a moan. "Keep begging you pathetic worm."

Adora leaned over him with her nipples just in reach of his mouth. He closed his lips around one and licked her hungrily swirling his wet tongue over her sensitive tits. She moaned and lowered herself to give him easier access to her heaving chest. He pulled on the ropes in a desperate desire to wrap his hands around those pillows of heaven. He licked them all over and sucked on her nipples.

"Oh gods, Moist, I'm gonna come!"

"Me too, I can't stop it!

Adora kissed him roughly and moved her hips at a frantic pace, moaning into his mouth, her hair all around him. The sound of Adora's wet pussy slapping against him filled his ears.

"Please, Adora! I can't—I can't"

Adora's pussy suddenly tightened as she threw her head back in orgasm.

"Come inside me!"

Moist released instantly shooting his cum deep into her.

"Give me all of it," she growled, wringing out his dick with her tight pussy.

Another spurt of cum exploded inside her as Moist convulsed with electric bliss. Her whole body shook as she swallowed him up a few more times. She slowed to a stop, her body exhausted, and fell on top of him panting.

"Please help me." Moist begged, his voice weak and breathless.

She captured his lips and pulled a piece of the knot so he could undo it. She wouldn't be able to use that same knot again. She moved her hips gently in the afterglow unwilling to let the experience end. Moist freed his arms and hugged Adora tightly, breaking the kiss only to take hurried gulps of air. His heart beat wildly even as his body calmed down. This was his favorite part. Adora's face glowed as her beautiful eyes focused solely on him. She gave him a short gentle kiss and said the words that made all the pain truly worthwhile.

"I love you."


End file.
